1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a trim panel for use with a motor vehicle, and to a method of making such a trim panel.
2. Background Art
A trim panel may include a substrate and a trim cover attached to the substrate. Examples of trim panels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,791 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0217523 A1.